Most drawers used presently are provided with a pull-out guide assemblies on each of opposite sides of the drawer. Each such pull-out guide assembly includes a supporting rail on the furniture body and a pull out rail on the drawer. The pull-out guide assemblies are designed to ensure that the movement of the drawer into and out of the furniture body will be easy and as smooth as possible.
Conventionally rollers, balls or slides are provided for transmitting the load of the drawer from the pull-out rails to the supporting rails of the furniture body. Such arrangements are adapted to the requirements of a particular drawer with respect to smoothness of operation and loading capacity.
It has been found that a drawer that has been moved to a closed position sometimes will not be in its fully closed rear end position, i.e. fully inserted into the furniture body, such that a front plate or an end of drawer projects from the furniture body. As a result it is possible for persons to bump against the front of the drawer or injury of such persons may occur. Projection of the front plate of the drawer from the front of the furniture body may occur when the drawer has been pushed into the furniture body without care or not to the full extent. Also when the drawer has been pushed into the furniture body with too much energy, the drawer may again roll forwardly or rebound because of such excessive energy.
A closing device for a drawer is disclosed in GB-PS 1 117 071 wherein there is provided a tilting member or part which is movable between two end positions. The tilting member is acted upon by a coil spring and thereby is urged into respective end positions after having moved past a dead center position. The tilting member is fastened to a side wall of the furniture body, and the drawer is provided with the driving pin member which is inserted into a notch or slot in the tilting member during an end portion of the path of movement of the drawer. The driving pin member then movement of the drawer. The driving pin member then moves the tilting member past the dead center position, whereupon the tilting member itself pulls the driving pin member and thus the drawer toward the rear of the furniture body under the action of the coil spring.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,781 is disclosed a closing device which can pull a drawer over a longer distance into an article of furniture. This closing device also employs a tilting member, but such tilting member not only tilts but travels on a guide track having a rectilinear rear portion. A similar device is shown in WO-Al-92/00027.